carl_azuzfandomcom-20200215-history
Carl Azuz
Introduction to Carl Azuz Carl Azuz is the anchor of CNN 10, a 10-minute digital news show that explains global news to a global audience. Life Carl has a wife and no kids, Work Carl Azuz is the anchor of CNN 10, an on-demand news broadcast ideal for explanation seekers on the go or in the classroom. Having served in roles ranging from package producer, reporter and writer for the program, Azuz has covered every topic from the war in Iraq to the world's most expensive ice cream sundae. He has also interviewed students for CNN's "Fix Our Schools" series and explored the impact of technology on teenagers. In addition to his anchoring duties, Azuz appears as a contributor on CNN Newsroom. His focus has been on in-depth explanations of a range of stories, including the U.S. debt limit, the costs of college, the history of the U.S. Postal Service, the factors that drive gold prices, and the Atlanta Public Schools cheating scandal. Azuz has participated in public speaking events across the country. His speeches have been heard at national conventions, workshops, charity events, and graduation ceremonies. Previously, Azuz worked as a writer and associate producer for CNN International, and his original reports have appeared on virtually every CNN platform. Azuz earned his bachelor's degree in telecommunications arts production from the University of Georgia. Carl Azuz started as writer for CNN but wanted to take it further, so he did! Carl is now the CNN 10 Anchor! The world loves his punderful puns! Carl is loved by millions no wait BILLIONS of people. What would happen to the world without Carl? Meme Carl has become a meme on the internet! Early Life & Education Carl Azuz was born on August 14, 1989, in Atlanta Georgia. He attended the University of Georgia and completed his Bachelor's degree in Telecommunication Arts Production. Carl holds an American nationality and belongs to white ethnicity. CNN 10 Carl is currently working as the anchor for CNN 10, which provides current events for middle school and high school students. Previously, Carl worked as a writer and producer for CNN International and was a page writer for CNN Interactive. His original reports have appeared on virtually every CNN platform. Personal Life: Married, Wife, Net Worth Carl Azuz is a married man but no information about her wife has been disclosed yet. According to his Twitter account, he has numerous tweets about Kenziie Ann. This mysterious girl, Ann has tagged him as a husband in one of the tweets. So, it is assumed that Ann is his girlfriend / future wife. We can assume that he is not a celebrity thus he is not ready to share about her on social sites. Azuz, 6' 2", earns his salary from his anchoring which sums up to $200k annual salary and has an estimated net worth of $2 million. Cults Carl is praised by The Cult of Pittsburgh! They believe that Carl is their Lord and Savior! Many believe that Carl started this world, that he created everything. Members of The Cult of Pittsburgh prey to Carl hourly. The Cult of Pittsburgh was founded by Diego. Many have reported Co-Founder Andres Pina has hung himself, but it was false news from FOX. Andres Pina did not himself. He is still alive and deadly, he is a dangerous man. * DO NOT APPROACH HIM OR GO NEAR HIM* Category:Browse